<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweep me off my feet by burnshoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886011">sweep me off my feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnshoney/pseuds/burnshoney'>burnshoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Diplomacy, F/F, Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, Slow Dancing, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnshoney/pseuds/burnshoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaya <em> despises</em> balls. </p><p>It’s not the ball itself she hates, or the excuse to dress up and only slightly-drool over her monarch lover dripping in gold finery, but the diplomats. “I’ll be sure to find you,” Janai had reassured her, squeezing her hand before stepping out into the dias to start her address, gold diadem gleaming in the sunset’s light. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them steal me the entire night. Save me a dance?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweep me off my feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i cant believe kuki broke my month long janaya dry spell with her art what a LEGEND!! <a href="https://twitter.com/khessamaya/status/1232095657218805760?s=21">here’s the art pls focus give her ALL the love</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amaya <em>despises</em> balls. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It’s not the ball itself she hates, or the excuse to dress up and only slightly-drool over her monarch lover dripping in gold finery, but the <em>diplomats</em>. “I’ll be sure to find you,” Janai had reassured her, squeezing her hand before stepping out into the dias to start her address, gold diadem gleaming in the sunset’s light. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them steal me the entire night. Save me a dance?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘I’ll save you all of them,’</em> Amaya had nodded and stolen a swift kiss before making her way into the audience. Janai’s address had been short and sweet and she had barely shot Amaya a smile before she was being whisked away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amaya quickly finds out that balls, at least for the Queen of Lux Aurea, are not for dancing and drinking but diplomatic debating and alliance-making. She sips angrily at her drink and imagines boring a hole through the Earthblood delegate’s skull with her glare as his hands wave. Amaya doesn’t miss the slight frown on Janai’s lips, the tight line of her shoulders as she grips her wine glass a little too hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A glimmer of a bad idea forms in her head. Smiling, Amaya throws back the rest of her glass and sets it on the alcove’s bench she had been hiding in before gliding across the ballroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The closer she gets the more detailed Janai’s frustrated face becomes — there’s that telltale line between her eyes, the pull around her golden markings. Her painted lips are a thin seam until she spots Amaya over the delegate’s shoulder and they open. “Amaya?” Janai says, confused, cutting off the Earthblood elf as her eyebrows draw together. The diplomat makes a sound of offense but Janai just focuses on the steely determination in her lover’s eyes that sets her on edge and makes her instantly worried. “Is something wrong?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead of answering, Amaya daintily takes Janai’s glass from her grasp — Janai spots the slight indents from her fingers as her frustration manifested into her hands beating up in her tight trip — and sets it on a passing waiter’s tray before steadying one hand on Janai’s hip, the other on her bare shoulder, and dips her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Janai’s surprised gasp is swallowed by Amaya’s greedy, warm lips and even as the Earthblood elf looks away, stuttering, she suddenly can’t find it in herself to care. An embarrassed flush works up her neck and chest, blooming on her cheeks for everyone to see as, after a minute, she kisses Amaya back with the same determined passion. She can feel her advisors glaring at her from the dias but it all fades away as Amaya’s fingers dig into the burgundy fabric at her hip. Mouth moving against Janai’s in a way that still makes her go dizzy in the most pleasant of ways, Amaya presses her close until the structured wine bodice of Janai’s gown presses to the soft navy velvet of Amaya’s own dress. But where her dress is sleeveless and baring her shoulders, cape swirling in her peripheral, Amaya has gone for a high-necked dress in a blue like Lux Aurea’s night sky. There’s gold detailing at the collarbones and sternum, stitching along the sleeves but it’s so overly simple and <em>Amaya</em> that Janai grins against Amaya’s lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’s always loved the feeling of velvet against her bare skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her own fingers dig into Amaya’s back, fist bunching in the fabric as she truly relaxes in her lover’s grasp. Crushed sapphire velvet from the fitted trousers in the same material as her dress, beneath the open skirt that starts at Amaya’s waist, brushes Janai’s legs and suddenly Janai is weightless before her heels are back on the ground and she’s being pulled away from an embarrassed Earthblood elf. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Head spinning, she gapes at her lover as they weave through the crowd before Amaya comes to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. When she turns, her lover’s smirk is self-satisfied and content, devious in all the ways that makes Janai want to slap her or pin her to the closest wall. Amaya bows at the waist and holds out her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s so ridiculous, being here in the middle of the ballroom surrounded by spinning dresses in burgundies and oranges and yellows that Janai laughs as she lays her hand in Amaya’s offered on. When Amaya rises she’s smiling in a softer way before she presses close until her breath ghosts across Janai’s chin and sliding a hand to cradle Janai’s lower back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Janai knows neither of them miss the slight hitch in her breathing in the moment before they begin to sway. She tries to scowl. “My advisors won’t like this,” she warns but the scolding effect is drowned out by the smile tugging at her lips that Amaya focuses on, “I said I would save you a dance. I didn’t know you meant now!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One hand on Janai’s back, the other in Janai’s palm Amaya simply shrugs in response as if to say<em> oh well</em>. Her eyes glimmer underneath the huge, ornate chandeliers that hang above them, casting the open-air ballroom in a golden glow. Janai finds herself relaxing further into Amaya’s arms until she rests her head on Amaya’s shoulder and sighs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her breath ruffles Amaya’s hair and she closes her eyes to the rumble of her lover’s laughter. Spinning turns back into swaying until they’re barely shifting, bodies and hands pressed together, and Janai feels Amaya turn her head to kiss the line of her forehead where her braids have been pulled back to pile atop her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amaya <em>detests</em> balls but as she sways side to side after staring down Janai’s disgruntled advisors and tugging her lover ever-closer as she did so, she has to admit to herself that maybe they aren’t <em>that </em>horrible. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not if <em>this</em> is how they end. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://pin.it/Rxioxb7">amaya’s dress</a> (but with pants and an open skirt) and <a href="https://pin.it/NTex6qq">janai’s dress</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>